


Amends

by emiv



Series: Companion Pieces to The Longer You Stay [7]
Category: Batman (Comics), Dark Knight Rises (2012)
Genre: F/M, Family, Gen, Miscommunication, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2018-02-04 07:22:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1770550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emiv/pseuds/emiv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alfred gets another unexpected visitor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amends

**Author's Note:**

> This extra scene takes place near the end of [Chapter 16](http://archiveofourown.org/works/710551/chapters/1602040) of [_The Longer You Stay_](http://archiveofourown.org/works/710551/chapters/1313489).

“Don’t either of you know how to use a phone?” Alfred opened his front door wider, a steady draft of spring air rushing past him and into the warm house. The man on his doorstep didn’t reply, hands still tucked in the pockets of a long trench coat, a touch of mischief in his dark eyes.

Alfred resisted the urge to shake his head.

“You must have one of those fancy ones, sends emails and the like,” he continued. “Do you ever actually use it?”

Bruce shrugged.

“A phone call’s kind of impersonal, don’t you think?” 

“Oh, I see. This is your idea of being polite.”

“Something like that,” Bruce said. “May I come in?” 

“Unless you intend to haunt my doorstep.” Alfred stepped aside, hearing Bruce’s soft huff as he walked past him and into the house. Alfred shut the door and waited, watching as his one-time charge looked around his small foyer, glanced down the hall. There was a determined set to Bruce’s shoulders; his eyes looked everywhere but at Alfred. Something weighed heavy on his mind. 

Something always did. 

“You look well, Alfred,” Bruce said at last, turning to face him again. Alfred huffed.

“So do you,” he replied, his voice dry. “Considering.” Alfred caught Bruce flinch before the mask came back up. 

“I still left everything to you,” he teased.

“That you did, sir.” 

Bruce sighed, the forced playfulness fading from his face. 

“I have it on good authority that I’m a stubborn ass.” 

“I quite like that girl.” 

A soft smile pulled at the corners of Bruce’s lips. 

“So do I.”

“You were very close to running her off, you know.”

“I know.”

“Do you? Well, then, you’re not completely hopeless.” The exasperation on Bruce’s face amused him. “Did you set it right?”

“I’m working on it.”

“Then I can skip the lecture,” Alfred said. Bruce snorted. “The little one, you found him, I take it?” 

A flash of surprise crossed Bruce’s face. 

“Yes,” he replied, his face softening. “Yes, he’s fine.”

“I’m glad to hear it. And the other two?”

“They’re all fine,” Bruce answered, his voice cautious. He raised an eyebrow. “How much did Selina—”

“Ms. Kyle was very informative,” Alfred said. “As I understand it, the two of you spent the last three years wandering around the world, collecting children.” 

Bruce lifted an eyebrow.

“That’s something of an oversimplification, Alfred, but yes,” he said, tilting his head. “You don't approve?”

“On the contrary. This may be one of the few times where I absolutely approve.”

Bruce smiled.

“I want you to meet them.” 

“Love to,” Alfred replied. “When?” 

Bruce’s smile turned into a smirk.

“What are you doing right now?” 

“You aren’t serious.” Bruce didn’t reply. “Of course, you’re serious.” Alfred shook his head. “I’ll get my coat.” He took a few steps past Bruce, reaching for the hall closet. 

“Alfred, I...” 

Whatever words he’d meant to say were lost in the space between them. Alfred turned back. Bruce wasn’t looking at him, seemingly enamored with the entryway rug.

“Your sons,” Alfred asked. “How old are they?” 

“Six, eleven and thirteen.”

“Then they still have plenty of time to scare you to death and break your heart.” He could have sworn he saw Bruce grimace. “But you’ll forgive them.”

Bruce looked back at him with those serious eyes of his; for the first time in years, Alfred saw a flash of the boy he’d been.

“Will I?”

“Every single time, Master Bruce.” He placed a firm hand on the other man’s shoulder as he leaned in. “Whether they deserve it or not.” 

Bruce nodded; Alfred caught a faint smile.

“Now,” Alfred said as he stepped back, buttoning his coat. “Are we going to stand here all day, or do we have a train to catch?”


End file.
